The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A cosmetics user typically uses and carries a variety of cosmetics, and/or a variety of instruments for applying cosmetics. For example only, the cosmetics may include, but are not limited to, eye shadow, blush, bronzer, foundation, concealer, eyeliner, lip liner, lip gloss, lipstick, mascara, a brow pencil or powder, makeup brushes, tweezers, and/or toothpicks. Accordingly, the user may need to store and/or carry a large number of items.